Princess Dadakan
by Eirie17
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, gadis biasa yang berasal dari keluarga biasa. Hidupnya jungkir balik karena pendan milik leluhur yang diwariskan turun temurun. Berkat perjanjian tak tertulis itu, ia harus menikah dengan anggota kerajaan termuda, yaitu pangeran Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**Setelah sekian lama jadi SR, kini aku akhirnya mau nyoba nulis satu.**

**Naruto bukan punya Ei. Ei cuman pinjem caracternya doang. Tapi plot, alur, sama isinya baru Ei sendiri yang mikir.**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea Princess Hour.**

**T****his is SasufemNaru. Awalnya mau bikin Sho-ai+Omegaverse, tapi apa daya imajinasiku gak kesampean. Jadi dibikin straigh sajalah.**

* * *

Summery:

Naruto Uzumaki, gadis biasa yang berasal dari keluarga biasa. Hidupnya jungkir balik karena pendan milik leluhurnya. Berkat perjanjian tak tertulis itu, ia harus menikah dengan anggota kerajaan termuda, yaitu pangeran Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:**

**Karena Ei baru pertama kali nulis tema kerajaan, maaf kalo kosa katanya ada yang salah dan kurang srek. Seting di cerita ini udah abad 21, jadi jangan heran kalo ada beberapa yang menggunakan bahasa ghaoul.**

* * *

**_Princess Dadakan_**

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuFemNaru, dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**

* * *

**_Satu : Pangeran dan Gadis Pirang_**

Di sebuah ruangan yang mewah itu terdapat tiga orang yang tengah berkumpul, namun suasananya terasa berat.

"Paduka raja, pangeran Sasuke telah datang." ucap sang pengawal di depan pintu, setelah mendapat izin, yang dipanggil akhirnya memasuki ruangan.

"Sasuke Uchiha menghadap yang mulia paduka." ucapnya saat memasuki kamar, lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Sasuke, duduklah disini." ucap sang ratu, uchiha Mikoto. Tanpa diminta dua kali, ia menuruti sang ratu.

"Sasuke, alasanku memanggilmu untuk memberitahu jika kau akan dijodohkan dengan gadis yang sudah kami pilih." mendengar perkataan yang mulia raja yang langsung to the point, rahang pangeran muda itu mengeras.

"Apa?"

"Sasuke, ku mohon mengertilah." pinta sang ratu, "kesehatan ayahmu terus menurun, dan harus digantikan, kamu satu-satunya penerus yang ideal."

"Kenapa kalian melupakan Itachi? Dia juga anak kalian! Dia itu prodigi nya Uchiha, bukankah kalian sendiri yang bilang jika Itachi merupakan kesempurnaan Uchiha?!"

"Ya, Itachi memang kesempurnaan Uchiha, tapi dia kandidat terburuk sepanjang sejarah Uchiha yang pernah ada. Jika dia yang memimpin, negeri ini akan dijadikan tempat eksperimen gila nya. Cukup anggota Akatsuki saja yang ia rombak dan dijadikan pelampiasan ketidakwarasaannya." jelas kakek Madara. Tubuh Sasuke merinding saat nama itu disebut. Siapa sih yang tak kenal Institut Akatsuki. Meski organisasi itu belum lama dibangun dan keberadaannya tersembunyi juga terisolir, penemuan dan terobosannya selalu menjadi yang nomor satu, bahkan mengalahkan perusahaan teknologi yang sudah lebih dulu terkenal. Para anggotanya juga tidak ada yang normal, mereka merupakan orang-orang yang pernah Itachi tolong/diselamatkan.

"Ok." lirihnya pelan. "Meski alasan kalian masuk akal tapi tetap saja kalian tidak berhak menjodohkanku dengan orang asing seenaknya! Aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan sangat mencintainya. Kalian tidak bisa memisahkan kami! Seperti yang kalian bilang aku sudah dewasa, aku yang akan menentukan sendiri siapa yang akan aku nikahi!" deklarnya serius.

"Baiklah, jika itu memang keputusanmu. Tapi jika dia menolak, mau tak mau kau akan menikahi gadis pilihan kami."

"Baik, paduka raja. Jika tidak ada yang lain, hamba pamit undur diri." setelah mendapat persetujuan Sasukepun bangkit dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Time skip

Akademi Konohagure Art adalah salah satu sekolah menengah atas yang menggunakan sistem jurusan. Mulai dari seni lukis, tari, musik, sampai seni perfilm an tersedia. Diantara ratusan murid, salah satunya adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Kelas XII-seni Lukis.

"Naruto, kamu kenapa? Tak biasanya diam begini." tanya si pecinta anjing, inuzuka Kiba. Dia gadis berpenampilan tomboy dengan rambut sebahu. Anehnya, dia malah terlihat manis dengan penampilannya itu.

"Mungkin dia sakit, lihat wajahnya saja pucat begitu." tebak gaara monoton. Dia merupakan gadis berwajah datar dengan rambut merah sepinggang. Tak lupa kacamata berframe hitam bertengger manis dihidung bengirnya.

"_Noooo_! _Guys_! Gaswat _guys_!" panik Naruto setelah hampir semenit mengubek isi tasnya. "Kupon Ichiraku tagihan Kyuubi minggu lalu hilang!" histerisnya membuat kedua orang itu tersentak kaget. Gadis itu berambut pirang sepinggul yang dikuncir dua, dan memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing dipipinya yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Naruto, tenanglah! Itu hanya kertas kupon, tak perlu seheboh itu."ucap Gaara watados. Naruto dan Kiba terkesiap dan menatap dirinya seolah ia baru saja tumbuh kepala dua.

"Gaara, kamu beruntung do'i tidak disini dan tidak mendengarmu." ucap Kiba sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Saranku, jangan pernah _insult_ kupon ichiraku kalo Kyuubi disekitarmu. Rubah kalo udah marah ngigitnya gak kira-kira." imbuhnya.

"Akan ku ingat."

"Kalian duluan aja, sebelum kuponnya ketemu aku gak bakal pulang."

"Yaudah, yang semangat ya nyarinya."

"_Good Luck_ Naru!"

Setelah hampir sejam ia mencarai, kupon itu berhasil ditemukan.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga! Terima kasih kami-sama. Yuu, awas saja jika kamu tidak berterimaksih padaku dengan benar dirumah nanti, nee-chan tidak akan memberikanmu kupon lagi." murmur Naruto. "Eh? Dimana ini?" setelah mengamati cukup lama, sigadispun kembali terkesiap. "Owh sial! Lantai empat!" karena tak ada pilihan, Naruto akhirnya menuju tangga. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat pendengarannya menangkap dua suara dari kelas di sampingnya. "Tidak tidak! Kamu tidak boleh menguping Naruto, bunda mengajarkanmu lebih baik dari itu." bisik NaruAngel. "Sudah menguping saja, daripada kamu penasaran dan akhirnya menyesal." hasut NaruDevil. "Jangan! Itu tidak baik!" "Berisik kau!" ucap NaruDevil lalu menendang NaruAngel dan membuatnya menghilang. "Yey! Victory!" deklarnya sambil berpose sombong. Karena hasutan NaruDevil, Naruto akhirnya mendekatkan kupingnya kepintu dan mengendap-endap.

"Apa? Menikah?" suaranya terdengar seperti perempuan. "Sasuke, kita ini masih terlalu muda untuk menikah dan kita masih SMA. Lagipula jika kita menikah, itu sama saja aku menyerah untuk menggapai impianku. Usahaku selama ini akan terbuang sia-sia. Sasuke, kesempatanku untuk menjadi balerina dunia sudah di depan mata, tak mungkinkan aku melepaskannya begitu saja karena pernikahan."

"Aku tau Sakura. Karena kamu memang wanita yang teroganisir dan sudah memiliki rencana kedepan. Itu sebabnya, aku tidak mau memaksamu dan menghancurkan masa depanmu. Jika memang kamu lebih memilih impianmu, ku doakan semoga semuanya lancar."

"Sasuke, apa tadinya kamu berniat melamarku?"

"Ya, tapi itu sudah tidak penting. Kamu sudah membuat keputusanmu tadi."

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang keluargamu mendesakmu untuk cepat menikah."

"Memang, tapi semuanya sudah jelas bukan? Kau sudah menolakku. Itu artinya aku akan menikahi gadis pilihan mereka."

"Sa-" tiba-tiba saja percakapan mereka terpotong karena suara hp yang berdering. Mereka berdua saling ratap. "Sasuke, apa itu hpmu?"

"Aku akan mencari tahu." Sasuke akhirnya bangkit dari dan mengikuti asal suara.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sejak tadi menguping kalang kabut saat hpnya lah yang berdering. Dengan gelagapan ia meraih saku rok lalu menjawab panggilannya sambil berjalan menjauhi kelas itu. Untungnya saat pintu itu dibuka Naruto sudah sampai di tangga. Teriakan seseorang yang memanggilnya keras dihiraukan. 'Asraga! Tadi itu mendebarkan sekali. Beruntung aku tak ketauan!' batin Naruto lega, diam-diam ia mengutuk adikknya yang menelpon disaat kritikal. 'Awas kau Yuu, pulang nanti ku gunyel!' deklarnya. Sedang pemuda yang sedari berteriak itu akhirnya berhenti. 'Tsk, awas saja jika bertemu lagi, akan ku buat dia menderita. Seenaknya saja menguping pembicaraan orang. Dasar gadis tidak tahu diri.' runtuknya kesal, tak lama bibirnya menyeringai. 'Pirang eh? Akan ku temukan kau!' tekadnya mantap.


End file.
